


not afraid anymore.

by softashley



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 10/10 HAS killed for him, 10/10 would kill for him, M/M, One Big Family, gang leader! harry, harry loves louis more than life itself, liam would kill for louis too fyi, precious!louis, protective!harry, protective!liam, soft!louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 08:50:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19016509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softashley/pseuds/softashley
Summary: -orharry is a gang leader who fell for a special cerulean eyed college student.





	not afraid anymore.

'i'll fucking kill him.'

the sad part is louis knew he would hold himself to it. it definitely wouldn't be the first time. 'harry, it was just one time. please don't blow this out of proportion..' harry turned around so quickly, louis was afraid his neck would snap. veins protruded from the side of his neck, he wasn't gonna lie; it was kinda hot. 

'he blew it out of proportion when he grabbed your ass! he's your professor. that's fucked. not to mention, your boyfriend happens to be the leader of a fuckin' gang!' louis sighed slightly, shaking his head. 'haz, i love how overprotective you are, but babe, you can't go around killing every person that is suggestive towards me. i got it handled. if he does it again, maybe then i will let one of the boys make a visit; but there will be no talk of murder. got it?' 

the older male grumbled slightly, shifting feet. 'haz..' louis spoke softly, meeting his eyes. 'ugh, fine. i wont kill the little prick..unless he touches you again. i will break every one of his fingers before throwing him to the bottom of the harbor.' louis couldnt help but crack a gentle smile at his love. his hand gently pressed against the taller lad's face before leaning in for a soft kiss. 

'i love you so much, you knob.' 

-

'i'm going with you, louis. end of discussion. i'm an intimidating fella, boss doesn't want ya going alone.' liam spoke gently. to be apart of a gang, he was awfully so soft spoken. a groan left the male's lips, a pout firm on his lips. "i can handle this, li. it's just a quick meeting between me and my professor.. it'll only take like five minutes.' 

liam chuckled confidently,'well if it's only five minutes, then you should have no problem with me going, yeah?' louis sighed before staring up at the ceiling. 'why are you people so hardheaded?' a grin formed on the man's lips. 'you're stuck with us either way, c'mon, lets go.'

-

'ah, mister tomlinson, glad you could make it. come into my office.' louis looked at his professor, then and liam. where were the rest of the students? 'uhm..where is the rest of the class? i thought it was a student-teacher conference?' the professor looked a bit agitated before answering quickly. 'you're the last one! its how i scheduled it. come on in. you can leave your..boyfriend outside.' louis and liam eyed eachother before louis walked in, leaving liam to sit in the lobby. 

'so, louis. have you thought about my offer?' he spoke from behind him, causing louis to swallow in discomfort. 'offer?' play stupid louis, liam's here. you're safe. the inner pep talk evidently didn't speak to the nausea swimming amongst his stomach. a firm hand on his rear caused him to jump and yelp softly. 'please. don't. believe me. you don't want to.' he could smell the man's breath, almost causing him to subsequently gag. 'oh, i think i do, princess.'

the small mall squeezed his eyes shut before a familiar voice spoke up. 'no. i don't think you do.' harry, thank fuck. "I warned you..' louis breathed out and the man slowly released him. 'styles.. i-i had no idea. i swear.' the man raised his hand quickly, visibly shaking in fear of what was to come.

'go meet liam in the lobby, baby. i'll see you at home.' louis grabbed harry's face, kissing him lovingly. 'make it hurt.' was all he spoke before walking out of the office. screams soon filled the lobby as they began to walk out, fading in the distance. 

-

'ah fuck, baby have you seen my keys? i lost 'em again.' harry was turning their house upside down looking for the damn things. louis stuck his head out of the bathroom, tooth brush in hand, 'kitchen table, my love.' harry gave him a dimpled grin before place a huge kiss on his lips, louis smiling into it. 'i would crash and burn without you. i will see you later tonight, i love you!' he shouted down the hallway, louis replying with a,'be safe, i love you more.'

the smaller male exited the bathroom, walking down the stairs and into the living room. harry didn't lock the door? the male quickly pulled out his phone. harry never forgets to lock the door. before he could call harry, he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head that ran down his shoulders, causing him to instantly fall to the floor and seemingly pass out.

'yeah we got him, boss.'

he heard a gruff voice speak faintly, obviously on the phone. phone.. where is his phone? wait. where was he? opening his eyes, he took in his surroundings. he was in the trunk of a moving car. fuck. his hands were tied in his front, duct tape placed over his lips - at least four strips. the male took his foot, trying to kick out one of the tail lights but failed. the male turned his body over trying to fish his phone out of his back pocket, but it wasnt there..obviously you knob. 

he looked around the trunk a bit more, nothing back there of any use to him. not even a single fucking screw driver. that was when the car came to a rolling stop. the car door slammed shut and only a few seconds later the trunk popped open. the burly man gave him a seemingly evil grin, he was grimy and smelt of stale cigars. 'c'mon,' he grumbled, grabbing the small male by his forearm, lifing him out of the trunk with ease. he threw the young male to the concrete ground. a man wearing a very nice pair of dress shoes filled his vision. 'i said be careful with him, you absolute moron.' 

he was american. as much as he hated to say it, he was attractive and very well dressed. he was easily a business man of some sort. 'get up, babes.' the suited man leaned down and helped him up, gently removing the tape from across his lips. 'get the fuck out, jonathon. i told you not to hurt him.' 

the kidnapper bowed his head in regret, leaving out of the garage through a tan door that lead into the home. the man removed the restraints from his wrists, louis gently rubbing at his now raw skin. 'have a seat, darling.' the soft voice spoke, motioning to the office chair in the middle of the garage. 'that knobhead was not supposed to hurt you, i do apologize. nothing as lovely as you should ever be harmed.' 

'you might be wondering why you are here.. first of all, your gracious boyfriend killed my uncle.' the man put his arms behind his back before stepping closer to the now sitting male. 'secondly, styles is trying to run my territory. i can have that, now can i, gorgeous?' the small brunette visibly swallowed at the rhetorical question, head questionably shaking no. 'oh, allow me to introduce myself. i'm dom.' louis' eyes widened ever so slightly, pursing his lips. 'styles probably mentioned me once or twice, yeah?' 

'so, what i need for you is to sit there quietly while we videochat your lover boy.' he watched as dom pulled out his own cell, words reading 'facetiming haz.' 

his face appeared on the screen, his face was visibly full of worry. then it turned to anger. 'dom..' he watched as dom grinned condescendingly. 'hello, loverboy.' louis looked at his boyfriend, eyes slightly teary. 'lou, baby. it's gonna be okay. i'm gonna come get you, okay? it's all gonna be fine.' dom let out a strong chuckle, sticking his face in the smaller one's neck. 'styles, he smells so nice. i might keep him for myself, y'know?' a soft whimper left his lips, looking to harry for help. 'where. are. you.' he spoke through gritted teeth,. 'is this about me selling on your turf? because this is too far for something that ridiculous.' dom faced the camera again. 'half a million, cash, or i keep your precious boy. you've got 4 hours.' 

the facetime ended instantly, dom giving him harry no time to process.'now then, beautiful. let's split some blow.' hands brushed chestnut hair out of cerulean eyes. louis shook his head. 'no..please. no. i don't want it.' brown hues stared at him, a soft laugh leaving his lips. 'of course you do.' he whispered, getting close enough that their noses touch. 'nobody tells the boss, no.' he grabbed the males hand, intertwining their fingers. it made him feel so damn uncomfortable. he lead them through that same door, entering the air conditioned home. 

the interior was absolutely breathtaking. he could only imagine how much this house would have cost. he was lead down a hallway and into what he would only suspect is dom's bedroom. 'sit.' he pointed at the coffee table, louis slowly sinking onto his knees infront of it. dom went behind him and he could hear the rattling on what he could only assume was the bedside table. he set out a metal tray; it resembled a mixing tray. a small baggy was set down along with a loosely rolled up bill and a faded debit card. 

'ladies first..' a subtle wink was suggested after he cut it. louis shakily took the money and quickly shut his eyes as he leaned down and inhaled. he dropped the cash on the table and rubbed up his nose, body pressing back against the man's bed. he was fading in and out and before he knew it, the man lifted him up bridal style, gently placing him down on the soft bed. 

'what the fuck did you do to him?' a familiar voice was heard, footsteps vastly approaching. 'your boy snorted some pure coke. took it like a damn winner.' a growl left his boyfriends lips, arms picking him up gently. 

'haz?' louis whispered out shakily, his also shaky hands going to grab at his boyfriend. 'shh..i've got you baby. we're going home.' and that was the last thing he remembered before passing out again.

this time he woke up in a familiar bed, but covered completely in sweat. why was the bed shaking? 'baby - i'm right here.' harry's voice was soft, arms wrapped around him. 'you're going through withdrawal, my love. just breathe. it's okay.' 

'what can i do, boss?' niall asked, head peaking in their bedroom. 'go get an ounce..' harry spoke, looking down at his trembling boyfriend. 'he's gonna need it..'


End file.
